londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the LNHS database. Guidance on entering sightings is given HERE. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended); any such reports will be removed. Please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found HERE. More London bird news can be found on Twitter’s London Bird Club page or by drawing together tweets from observers using the #londonbirds hashtag (no Twitter account is necessary for either). 'Sunday 14 July 2013' *Alexandra Park: 65+ Black-headed Gulls mostly Filter Bed building roof Wood Green Res (no juvs), also 4+ Ringlets Lower Slopes (Bob Watts). *Brent Reservoir: Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 3 Little Ringed Plovers, Lapwing, also 52 Ringlets (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Male & female Whinchat ( P.Kite et al) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Common Snipe, 2 Little Ringed Plover juveniles, 1 Common Sandpiper (WWT website). *Rainham Marshes: adult Pectoral Sandpiper still on Aveley Pools (G Sutton); Also 2 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Greenshank, Green Sandpiper, 5 Yellow-legged Gulls, male Peregrine, female Marsh Harrier, 1 Black-tailed Godwit. (John Richardson) *Staines Reservoirs: 3 Black-necked Grebe, 4 Common Sandpiper, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Curlew circled over @ 08.03. 1 Yellow-legged Gull and 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull on KG VI Res gantry early am. (Bob Warden et al) 'Saturday 13 July 2013' *Alexandra Park: 20+ Black-headed Gulls Wood Green Res, 2 Ringlets Racetrack, 3 Small Tortoiseshells (Bob Watts). *Barnes Pond: 1 Kingfisher, going from reeds to island in the middle (S Barry). *Battersea: 15 Greylag Geese (including 9 juvs, possibly from just one brood) in St Mary's Chuchyard (Matt Reed). *Battersea Park Lake: Little Egret by dead tree across from the Hepworth statue 2:45pm onwards - first site record as far as I know? (Michael Mac) There are now 2 Little Egret at 17:55 (Frank Nugent). *Beddington SF: Swallowtail '''butterfly (reported only as a possible)(Birdguides). 11 Green Sandpiper, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Common Buzzard, 1 Hobby, 4 Kestrel, 1 Shoveler, 2 Teal, 3 Shelduck (Peter Alfrey) pics *Bexleyheath: 2 Crossbills south 8am (Birdguides) *Bishops Park, SW6: 6 Mandarin (1 adult and brood of 5) on tiny lake area - possibly a new breeding site (Matt Reed). *Brent Reservoir: Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, Lapwing, also 3 White-letter Hairstreaks, 27 Ringlets and 30 Marbled Whites (Andrew Self & John Gravatt) *Brookmill Park SE8: Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Blackcap, House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam) *Chelsea Harbour: 4 Coot (one brood of 2) (Matt Reed). *Cross Ness: '''Sandwich Tern upriver past golf centre 7pm, adult Mediterranean Gull at the outfall, adult Common Gull (1st returning bird), 1500 Black-headed Gulls, 50 Common Terns (4 juvs), Common Sandpiper, 7 Swifts (Richard Bonser). *Ham Lands LNR: 4 Common Whitethroat including 2 fledglings being attended to by adult in North Ham Lands. 2 Grey Wagtail including juvenile by Thames (Spencer Neal). *Hammersmith: c100 Lesser Black-backed Gulls, including one very dark but fully fledged juvenile, c70 Black Headed Gulls, including one very brown juv. (Matt Reed). *Horsenden Hill: juv Sparrowhawk attended by both parents. Also a Dark Green Fritillary on Batts Field mid-afternoon, 5 White-letter Hairstreaks, 3 Purple Hairstreaks, 4 Ringlets, many Marbled White, plus first Gatekeepers of the year (Andy Culshaw). *Imperial Wharf: 100 Black Headed Gulls (including 3 very brown but fully fledged juvs), 1 Common Tern downriver (possibly unusual here) (Matt Reed). *Kingston Cemetery: 30+ Swift, Purple Hairstreak + many Ringlets (M Bournat) *Leicester Square: Black Redstart heard singing from rooftops but not seen (Joe Beale) *Putney: at least two House Martin nests being visited on Deodar Rd, 90 Carrion Crow on foreshore by Wandsworth Park (Matt Reed). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: adult Pectoral Sandpiper still in SE corner of Aveley Pools. Also 3 Green Sandpiper, 2 Greenshank, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 35 Black-tailed Godwit, 21 Little Egret, 2 Whimbrel west (David Bradnum); Hobby and a female Crossbill west over stone barges 10.40am (Richard Bonser) Yellow Wagtail, Common Buzzard, Peregrine Falcon having a go at Whitethroats, Kestrel, Hobby, 7 Common Tern (Nick Croft) *Richmond Park: Common Tern, Swift, Swalllow. Also 10 species of Butterfly and 10 species of Odonata, including several Red-eyed Damselflies on Pen Ponds & 2 Black Darter at Isabella Plantation.(M Bournat); Are you sure about the Black Darters? Used to breed on Wimbledon Common but not seen for a few years. Only LNHS breeding ones known now on Esher Common?- Neil Anderson- LNHS dragonfly recorder. Hi Neil. I am relatively new to the dragonfly stuff- at the time I thought that with black legs and being dark brown/black in colour with yellow bits on the side of the abdomen, Black Darter was my best guess. Do you think an aged female Black-tailed Skimmer is more likely? {Apologies for Dragonfly discussion on the Birders page :-} Your description sounds ok for immature male Black Darter. BT Skimmer a fair bit longer Any chance of getting a photo?. There are previous records for RP + common on Surrey heaths but a London rarity. Thanks Neil. *Roding Valley Meadows NR: 1 Common Gull. (Barry Jones)'' '' *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Black-necked Grebe, 1 Black-tailed Godwit, 3 Common Sandpiper, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Oystercatcher flew over early am; 3 Yellow-legged Gull on KG VI Res gantry (Bob Warden et al) *Stanmore: Red Kite just south of Stanmore Golf Club near Belmont (Michael Robinson) *Walthamstow Marshes: c20 Common Tern, c100 Black-headed Gull, 2 Little Egret, c20 House Martin, 2 Sand Martin, Reed Warbler, Reed Bunting (Graham Howie) blog *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Clouded Yellow Forest Lane, 5 Common Sandpiper (Lockwood), 16 Little Egret (Stuart Fisher) *Westminster: Common Tern patrolling the Thames between Westminster and Lambeth Bridges for 5 mins at 14:00 (Frank Nugent). *Wimbledon Park Lake: Greenshank heard at 08.30 presumably flying from the lake when disturbed, Egyptian Goose 15, Tufted Duck 8 (Martin Daniel). 'Friday 12 July 2013' *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam). *East India Dock Basin NR: 3 Teal, 1 Yellow-legged Gull 2nd sum, 4 pairs Common Tern. (Gary A James). *Enfield EN2 (Bay Farm): 1 female Mandarin Duck and at least 8 young (Robert Callf). *Hale End Allotments, E17: 70 House Sparrows inc 30 juvs (Daniel Whitelegg). *London Wetland Centre: 1 Green Sandpiper, 2 Whitethroat, 80 Swift (WWT website); 1 Common Sandpiper, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Kingfisher, all on wader scrape (Shirley Johnson) *Pinner: Little Egret over garden, Herring Gull on ground in garden helping itself to a bowl of catfood (Richard Francis). *Plumstead: Lakedale Road 15+ Swift (George Kalli). *Rainham Marshes RSPB: Pectoral Sandpiper still (Howard Vaughan) *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 2 Common Gull 2nd-summer - 1st returnees (birdman_euston). *Rotherhithe: 2 Lapwing high southwest over South Dock 7.20pm; also 2 Common Terns Surrey Water and 30 Tufted Ducks (Richard Bonser). *Snaresbrook/Leyton Flats: 1 Common Tern, Kingfisher (persued across Leyton Flats by Chiffchaff), 3 Nuthatch, 4+ Coal Tit, 5 Swift, 21 Tufted Duck, Kestrel over (Stuart Fisher) *Staines Reservoirs: 3 Black-necked Grebe, 1 Dunlin, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Little Ringed Plover. 2 Yellow Legged Gull on KG VI Reservoir gantry. (Bob Warden per FJM) *Tyttenhanger GP 2 Greenshank, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, Ringed Plover (juv) (S Murray S Blake et al) *Walthamstow Reservoirs (Lockwood): 7 Common Sandpiper, 3 Little Egret (Stuart Fisher/Lol Bodini) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Teal Alex (Dan Hennessy). *Wanstead Park: 7 Little Egret, 3 Common Tern, juv Black-headed Gull all Heronry (Dan Hennessy). 'Thursday 11 July 2013' ' Alexandra Park' Boating lake, 2 cormorants. (Naomi Stadlen) *Canary Wharf (Westferry Circus): 1 2nd yr Yellow legged Gull up river, 5 Great crested Grebe, 2 Common Tern (Stuart Fisher) *Crossness: 30+ Common Terns (including 2 juveniles), 1200 Black-headed Gulls, juvenile LBB Gull (1st of the year), 4 Oystercatchers, 10 Stock Doves (Richard Bonser). *Ewell Village: 26 Black-headed Gull at Bourne Hall including one very recently fledged juvenile (Neil Batten). *Fulham Sands End: 2 House Sparrow young fed at nest by Thames Path (Nathalie Mahieu). *Greenwich Park: juveniles of Goldcrest, Mistle Thrush, Blackbird, Mallard, Moorhen, Robin, Wren, Blue Tit, Green Woodpecker (first young seen this year) and Coal Tit. No sign for a while of the Egyptian Geese and 1 remaining young. Also lots of Peacock butterfly caterpillars and a Comma (Joe Beale). [Joe: two Egyptian Geese were present early last Sunday morning; just haven't added them to the wiki, sorry. James Lowen. Thanks James, did you see the gosling with them? JB] *Haggerston, E8: Four House Martin nests, at least two occupied (Michael Rank) *KGV Reservoir: Hobby, Redshank, 12 Common Sandpiper, 2 Little Egret, 2 Reed Bunting, 2 Sedge Warbler, 3 Common Tern, 2 Swallow (Martin Shepherd). *Mayesbrook Park: 1 2s Common Gull, 1 House Martin, 3 Little Egret, 1 juv Pied Wagtail, brood of 5 Pochard, 2 Sand Martin, 1 Stock Dove (wetland), c40 Swift. Unfortunately also 2 deceased Grey Heron. Lots of Skippers on wing (inc 1 Essex) (Peter Beckenham). *Rainham RSPB: adult Pectoral Sandpiper on Aveley Pools (RBA). *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: 4 Reed Warblers (inc. juveniles safely fledged), 2 Common Terns, Blackcap, 2 Whitethroats (Alan Hobson). *Staines Moor: 1 Hobby (Jim Sweetland). *Staines Reservoirs:15.45-16.50 3 Black-necked Grebe (S.Basin), 4 Yellow-legged Gull (KGV1 Gantry), 2 Stock Dove (A. Luscombe). *Stanwell Moor: 2 Lesser Whitehroat by kissing gate (Jim Sweetland). *Totteridge Valley: Red Kite, second time this week (Andrew Bailey, Eva Lana Elola). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 1+ Essex skipper (Bob Watts). *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 8 Jackdaw (5 adults 3 juveniles) (Robert Callf). *Wanstead Park: Little Egret and Common Tern Heronry (Josh Selfe). *Woodlands Farm, Charlton: Sparrowhawk, Nuthatch, 2 Blackcap, but no Purple Emperor, 1030-1130 (James Lowen). 'Wednesday 10 July 2013' ' Alexandra Park '''Reservoir, 2 Cormorants. (Naomi Stadlen) *Brent Reservoir: Redshank heard calling at 07.35 (Andrew Self) *Enfield (Forty Hall): 7 (2 adults 5 juveniles) Green Woodpecker - two different family parties, also another juvenile poking head out of nest hole in Archery Wood nearby; 5 (pair feeding three juveniles - huddled together on tree trunk) Treecreeper; 7 (3 eclipse males, 2 females, 2 young) Mandarin Duck; 1 Kingfisher (Robert Callf). *Ewell Village: Sub-adult (?) Mediterranean Gull (presumed 3rd c yr owing to receding black hood on brief view,but I am open to correction) low north over Beggars Hill 09.15 (Neil Batten) *Gallions Reach: Oystercatcher, 4 Common Sandpipers (1st returning waders), 53 Common Terns (feeding in mid-river), 20+ Swift, 2 House Martin, 2 Sand Martin. (Gary A James). *Grays RM17: female' Common Scoter''' on river 20.00 (James Astley) *Hampstead Heath: Cuckoo across Tumulus Field and away over Sanctuary Pond at 08:45 (Frank Nugent). *Heathrow Airport: Black Redstart (m) not where I've seen this species previously, so intent on hawking bugs it allowed me to pass quite close as I went about my work (Rob Mills). *Kensington Gardens: 45 Swift 17:00. (Matt Reed). *London Wetland Centre: 20 Teal, 1 Shoveler, 2 Redshank, 4 Chiffchaff, 8 Blackcap, with 2 Lesser Whitethroat juveniles and evidence of breeding Water Rail yesterday (WWT website). *Ponders End Lake: 2 Green Sandpiper, 8 Lapwing, 6 Green Woodpecker (incl 3 juvs), 40+ Common Tern (incl 18 juvs), 4 Reed Warbler, 2 Sedge Warbler, 100+ Black-headed Gull (incl 15 juvs) (Daniel Whitelegg). *Paradise Park Islington N1: 1 Red Kite flew low over at 16:45 heading towards Holloway (Richard Green). *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Reed Warbler, 2 Common Terns, Blackcap, 2 Swifts (Alan Hobson). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: 2 Kestrel f feeding juv Barrow Hill Res nestbox area 48 (birdman_euston). *Staines Reservoirs: 3 Black-necked Grebe, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Redshank, 1 Common Tern nesting. 6 Yellow-legged Gull on KG VI Reservoir gantry early am (Bob Warden per FJM). *Swanley Park ; Bullfinch pair (Andy Meaton). *Wanstead Flats: 2 Common Gull, 35 Black-headed Gull, 2 Sand Martin, 3 House Martin, 20+ Swift, 8-10 Skylark, 6 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 5 Stock Dove, Goldcrest calling (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: 2 Common Tern, 2 Little Egret, Garden Warbler still singing in the Old Sewage Works (Nick Croft). *Woodlands Farm, Shooters Hill DA16: Purple Emperor on oak tree in sw corner of Lower Old Coals Field 12.45 (Conrad Ellam) Thanks, I wondered if the PEs were out, I'll check the highest point of Ruislip woods tomorrrow (Top of Wiltshire Lane, plenty of parking within 50 yards of master tree, regards the late Steve Pash) (Richard Francis). 'Tuesday 9 July 2013' *Alexandra Park: 14 Black-headed Gull 6pm Wood Green Res also Common Tern recently Sand Martin with House Martins (Bob Watts). *Enfield Ridgeway: 2 red kites and possible 3rd in tree north of Botany bay over cut field 1400 (Brian Dawton). *Hadley Road, Enfield: Jubilee Path: 3 Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk,Common Swift(s), Common Whitethroat. ( Pete Lowman). *Hampstead Garden Suburb: Little Egret flew east over Norrice Lea at 10:15 (Oliver Simms) *Lynsters Farm, Maple Cross: 1 Common Buzzard, perched on manure heap. (Roger Dewey) *Maple Lodge NR, Maple Cross: 1 ad and 2 y Little Grebe, c8 Common Tern around raft. (Roger Dewey) *Regent's Canal (Islington N1): Common Tern seen near Southgate Road entrance (Rhodri Davies) I think this is the Common Tern seen in Kensington Gardens and Hyde Park for several weeks, which was there yesterday and not today. If so, it is one of a pair, with the male catching fish for the female. Terns often visit the park from the Grand Union Canal to the west of Regent's Canal. (Ralph Hancock) *Regent's Canal: 2 juv Whitethroat near Tower Hamlets Ecology Pavilion, nearby 5+ House Sparrow Ecology Park, 2+ near junction of Regents & Herts Canals (Bob Watts). *South Norwood Lake: single Lapwing (over) SE, c12 Swift, 4 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, 1 Whitethroat (John Watson/Gavin Hawgood) *Staines Reservoirs: 2 Black-necked Grebe, 1 Dunlin, 1 Little Ringed Plover early am. 3 Yellow Legged Gull on KG VI Reservoir gantry early am. (Bob Warden per FJM) *St James's Park: juv Black-headed Gull (James Lowen) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Pochard brood of 3, pr Lesser Black-backed Gull +1 juv., Grey Wagtail. Also Small Tortoiseshell butterfly (TeRNS) *Victoria Park: 5+ Sand Martins, 2 well grown young Red-crested Pochard, brood of 5 Tufted Duck West Lake (Bob Watts). *Waltham Abbey (near Marriot Hotel): 1 Hobby @ c6.15pm (Nigel May). *Wanstead Flats: 2 Common Gull, 20+ Black-headed Gull, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Common Tern east, Sand Martin, 3 House Martin, 30+ Swift, singing Meadow Pipit, 5+ Skylark (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: Little Egret on Heronry, 2 Common Tern, House Martin, 20+ Swift (Nick Croft). *Westminster: Peregrine circling over Victoria Tower Gardens at 12.45 (Andrew Self). *Woodoaks Farm, Maple Cross: 1 Common Buzzard and 1 Red Kite (Roger Dewey). 'Monday 8 July 2013' *Bankside SE1: 3 Peregrine, 2 on Tate and 1 flew in from S and drifted N over Blackfriars 1305, also 1 juv Herring Gull (Peter Beckenham/Rich Woolley) *Brookmill Park, SE8: Kingfisher, Stock Dove, 4 Swift, House Martin, 4 Blackcap, Goldcrest, 8 House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam) After being absent for many years, House Sparrows have nested in the new flats near the northern end of the park. ''( 'I find this post more uplifting than any rarity report, Richard Francis).'' *Crossness: No sign of Bonaparte's Gull. *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Turnstone flew N 07.53, 1 Little Ringed Plover, 3 Black-necked Grebe, 4 Yellow-legged Gull on the gantry of KG VI Reservoir and an adult Peregrine landed there briefly (Bob Warden per FJM). *St Pauls EC2; 2 Peregrines in ariel combat 10.40 heading East. (Steve West) *Trent Park: Many Chiffchaff and Blackcap, 5 Common Whitethroat, 5 Goldfinch, 5 Mandarin(f), 6 Common Swift, 2 Small Tortoiseshell, 4 Ringlet, Marbled White, Small Skipper, Large Skipper, c 50 Meadow Brown. ( Pete Lowman). *Tower of London: 3 Peregrines cavorting then flew West at c.08:30 (Paul Whiteman) *Wanstead Flats: 34 Black-headed Gull (inc. 1 juv), 5 Skylark, 2 Meadow Pipit, 3 House Martin, 20+ Swift (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: 3 Common Tern, 17 Black-headed Gull, Hobby, 7 House Martin, 10+ Swift (Nick Croft), Garden Warbler (Bush Wood) (Tim Harris). '''Sunday 7 July 2013 *Brent Reservoir: Common Buzzard circled over at 10.20, Greenshank, 3 Green Sandpipers (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall) *Brookmill Park SE8: Kingfisher, 2 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Crossness:' Bonaparte's Gull '''ad or 2nd-summer still at sewage outfall, also ad Mediterranean Gull and Little Egret on foreshore (John Archer, Richard Bonser, Paul Hawkins, James Lowen, Richard Smith, Mick Southcott, Graeme Spinks, Mike Robinson, Dominic Mitchell et al); 1 imm Peregrine, 1 m tatty but singing Common Whitethroat c4pm (Fernley Symons). *Gallions Reach: Little Egret, 1 first-summer Mediterranean Gull, 1100 Black-headed Gulls (about 20 juvs with them), 4 Oystercatchers, 1 Lesser Whitethroat (Gary A James); adult Yellow-legged Gull flew upriver nearby past Woolwich Ferry at 16:20 (Dominic Mitchell). *Greenwich Ecology Park: Little Egret over (Richard Lord) *Hammersmith Bridge SW13: 2 juv Peregrines half-heartedly chasing pigeon by edge of river (Neil Anderson) *London Wetland Centre: 3 juv Redshank still, brood of 4 yg Lapwing still, 4 broods of 7 yg Common Tern, 6th & 7th broods & 80 adult Black-headed Gull, 3 broods Gadwall, 18 broods Tufted Duck, Kingfisher (J.Wilczur). *Lower Chingford E4: 4 Green Sandpiper, 1 Greenshank, 3 Lapwing, 1 Common Sandpiper, 3 Little Egret (James Palmer). *Regent's Park: presumed Grass Snake on path in London Zoo near canal. Right size and olive-green / brown but no other markings or collar. Zoo staff said none of their snakes were missing! (Chris Bird). ''Could it perhaps have been an Aesculapian Snake? One of the last issues of the "London Naturalist" featured an article on London reptiles and there is (or at least used to be) a self-sustaining / naturalised population of these snakes along the canal in Camden (Ian Ellis). Thanks Ian - I've had a quick check and that seems more likely but I had no idea that Aesculapian was a possibility (CB). Also see Aesculapian snakes in Westminster (Barry Jones). Thanks - I've been reading up on this population since Ian's post and am sure this is what we saw. Am v pleased! (CB) Apparently escaped c1998 from education unit of London Zoo (b_e). *Roding Valley Park: Sparrowhawk, Red Kite quartering low over park, Little Egret - none appeared to be breeding (Jean-Patrick Elmes). *Rotherhithe: 2nd-summer Yellow-legged Gull on barges by Greenland Pier 7pm; also 50 Black-headed Gulls (3 juvs), 4 Common Terns, Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Swift, 6 House Martins (Richard Bonser). *Staines Reservoirs: 7 Yellow-legged Gull KGV1 gantry, 1 Oystercatcher over N Basin, 4 Little Ringed Plover S Basin west bank, 1 drake Pochard S Basin - 11.15-12.30 (A.Luscombe). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: Garden Warbler in privet bushes am seen from road (Pete Mantle) *Uxbridge: Red Kite over west end of Hillingdon House Farm watched from Uxbridge Cricket Ground at 3.20pm (Alex Randall) *Waltham Abbey (Parklands Open Space): 1 Hobby c8.45pm (Nigel May). *Walthamstow Reservoirs (Lockwood): Cuckoo along channel W of res (Pete Lambert per Lol Bodini). *Wanstead Flats: Kestrel, Coal Tit (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Garden Warbler still singing in old sewage works (Tim Harris), Common Tern heronry, Common Buzzard (Jonathan Lethbridge/Nick Croft), Little Egret, Great Crested Grebe, 40+ Swift, House Martin (Nick Croft) 'Saturday 6 July 2013' *Barnes Green Pond SW13: 6 Egyptian Geese (1 well-grown brood of 4), 3 Moorhen (1 well-grown juv), 2 Mute Swan (5 eggs possibly abandoned on island), 6 Tufted Duck, 6 Coot (1 brood of 2), Grey Heron, 7 Canada Geese (one growing juv) (Matt Reed). *Brent Reservoir: Green Sandpiper, Lapwing, Little Ringed Plover; also first Marbled Whites, Ringlets out (Brent Birders). *Castelnau SW13 (Devereux Lane Pond): 5 Mute Swan (one brood of 3), 10 Coot (two broods of 4 & 1), Grey Heron, Common Tern, 2 juv Sparrowhawk playfighting over, Reed Warbler (Matt Reed). *Chiswick House: 25 Coot (11 yg from 5 broods, 2 ad still on nests), 9 Canada Goose (one brood of 5), 6 Mute Swan (one brood of 4), 9 Egyptian Geese (one brood of 7), 3 Moorhen (one juv), 20 Mallard (13 yg from two broods), 2 Tufted Duck, Chiffchaff singing just SE of site (Matt Reed). *Crossness: adult Bonaparte's Gull 'at the sewage outfall early afternoon (Mike Robinson); still present early evening, also 2 adult Mediterranean Gulls, 2 Yellow-legged Gulls 2nd summer & 1st summer (John Archer) Photos here. *Ewell Village: 2 adult summer Black-headed Gulls (1st autumn returns), 2 Herring Gull, 23 Common Swift (Neil Batten). *Greenwich: c6 Linnets seen and heard from my garden in Woodlands Park Road (Richard Green); 40 Black-headed Gulls on River Thames east of Cutty Sark incl 1 juv (Richard Bonser). *Leg of Mutton LNR: 5 Grey Heron (at least 3 young from at least 2 nests - this could be a new breeding location), 20 Mallard (one brood of 7), 2 Moorhen (one on nest), 7 Coot (3 on nests), Chiffchaff singing, 2 Mute Swan, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 25 Tufted Duck, 3 Pochard, 1 fem/eclipse Shoveler (early autumn returner?) (Matt Reed). *Runnymede TW19 (Langham Pond SSSI TQ002721): LNHS trip - 2+ Red Kites throughout day (initially 2 seen by Egham Station), 3+ Buzzards through day (1 very whitish bird), 2 Kestrel, families Reed Warblers, 3 singing Reed Bunting, 2 White-letter Hairstreak along entrance track, Downy Emerald, 3 teneral Ruddy Darter (Neil Anderson + group). *Staines Reservoirs: 5 Litle Ringed PLover, 3 Yellow-legged Gull (Bob Warden per FJM). *Uxbridge town centre: 1 Red Kite over - not exactly unusual locally but always nice to see (Roger Dewey). *Walthamstow Reservoirs (N side): 2 Common Sandpipers, 3 Jackdaw, Cuckoo (Lol Bodini/Stuart Fisher). *Wanstead Flats: 5 Lapwing S (Bob Vaughan). *Wanstead Park: 2 singing Coal Tit (Bob Vaughan). 'Friday 5 July 2013 *East India Dock Basin: 2 Little Ringed Plovers, drake Teal, Grey Seal downriver at 8:40am (John Archer) *Ewell (Hogsmill Open Space): 4 singing Blackcap, 1 singing Chiffchaff, 2 Nuthatch, 3 Stock Dove, 26 Common Swift (Neil Batten) *Ham Lands: Lesser Whitethroat carrying food items to same bush as earlier in the week (Spencer Neal). *Horsenden Hill: Sparrowhawk carrying prey; few butterflies but 2 White-letter Hairstreak, 2 Small Skipper - my first (Neil Anderson) *Kingston upon Thames: probable Mink climbing onto Steven's Ait. Not avian but could have consequences to local birdlife (Phil Davies from Mike Foster) *Leyton: probable Short-eared Owl over Leyton High Rd heading towards Wanstead Flats (Josh Selfe) *London Wetland Centre: 3 Lapwing broods, 3 Redshank fledged juvs, 2 Peregrine, 2 Gadwall broods, 7 Common Tern chicks (Adam Salmon) *Swanscombe Marsh: Nightingale seen, also 5 Oystercatchers, 6 Shelduck, Cetti's Warbler (Andrew Self) *Walthamstow Reservoirs, Lockwood: fem-plumaged Ruff flew north over Blackhorse Lane 06:30 (Stuart Fisher) *Wanstead Flats: Great Spotted Woodpecker feeding young still in nest hole, Lesser Whitethroat singing SSSI, possible calls of young Willow Warbler, 30+ Swift, 3 House Martin (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: Common Tern, Nuthatch (Bob Vaughan); Little Egret, 10 Black-headed Gull circling over Shoulder of Mutton, 20+ Swift, House Martin (Nick Croft). 'Thursday 4 July 2013' *Canary Wharf (Heron Quays area): 3 Common Tern, 9 Great Crested Grebe (pr with 3 yg), 4 Tufted Duck, 5 House Martin south of the river from Westferry Circus (Stuart Fisher). *Chiswick Park: 6 Coot (1 brood of 3), 3 Moorhen (pr copulating), 8 Canada Geese, 1 Grey Heron (Matt Reed). *East India Dock Basin: female Long-tailed Duck '(the Peckham/Greenwich/Rotherhithe bird - 1st site record - at lunchtime but no sign at 5.15pm), 2+ Siskins incl juv - the first July Siskins I've ever seen in London, 2 Little Ringed Plovers, Sparrowhawk, 14 Common Terns (pr & 2 fledged yg + 5 pr incubating, House Martin, Swift (John Archer). *Gunnersbury Park W3: 7 Canada Geese (1 brood of 5), 4 Tufted Duck, 2 Egyptian Geese (Matt Reed). *Hampstead Heath: Common Sandpiper at West Heath Leg of Mutton Pond until at least 16:00 (Frank Nugent). *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 50 Mute Swan (2 broods of 1 & 6), 60 Greylag Geese (one brood of 7), 28 Egyptian Geese (one brood of 4 - not long hatched), 4 Great Crested Grebe (one well-grown juv), 6 Moorhen (one very small chick at Italian Gardens), Coot (at least 3 broods & 5 nests still being sat/constructed), 1 Red-crested Pochard (Matt Reed). *Ravenscourt Park: 3 Canada Geese (1 well-grown gosling), 4 Moorhen (2 well-grown yg), Coot (1 juv & 2 nests still being sat on / constructed), 1 Mute Swan, 3 Tufted Duck (Matt Reed). *Upper Walthamstow E17: Collared Dove gorging at niger seed feeder, regular visitor (Paul Bee). *Totteridge Valley: Kestrel, 14 Rook, c20 Swift, Swallow, male Bullfinch, good numbers of Chiffchaff, Whitethroat and Blackcap; also Ringlet, Gatekeeper and Large Skipper (John Colmans). *Vauxhall Park: Peregrine chasing a Herring Gull, BTO Nest Record Count of Blackbird nests - zero compared to previous years (Michael Mac). 'Wednesday 3 July 2013 *Brixton Rd SW9: Blackcap singing from front garden (Steven Robinson) *Brookmill Park SE8: Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 House Martin, Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap (Conrad Ellam) *Canary Wharf: Peregrine on 41st floor exactly 4 feet from my desk (Laurence Wormald). Wow! In 30 years working in central London, the most interesting bird I ever saw from my office window was a budgie Andrew Haynes. It's a juvenile... *Crossness: Little Gull '''1st-summer off the sewage outfall 1.30-2pm at least, Mediterranean Gull 1st-summer off sewage outfall (Ian Stewart per JA) *East India Dock Basin NR: 3 Shelduck, 7 Sand Martin, 1 House Sparrow Bow Creek (Gary A James). *Ewell Village (Lower Mill): 1 singing Blackcap, 2 Grey Wagtail (Neil Batten). *Greenwich Park: '''Treecreeper seen briefly in the Flower Garden was possibly the first for over 10 years, also juv Goldcrest, 4 juv Wrens being fed by parents, 10 baby Mallards, 9 Moorhen yg (1 independent juv, 2 half-grown, another 3 half-grown and 3 very small) (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin). *Ham Lands: Lesser Whitethroat carrying food (Spencer Neal).'' hi Spencer. Could you please give directions for this bird? I would like to see habitat. Ta, J.Wilczur. Hi, Apologies but as I think it's visiting a nest (catching insects in a tree and taking them to bushes) I don't wish to put the exact location on the internet as I think it would be easily disturbed. I put some notes on my Surreybirders entry for the bird, Spencer. OK, I understand, thanks JW.'' *Hampstead Heath: Hobby over Parliament Hill Fields at 10:00 and 1 House Martin among the Swifts (Frank Nugent). *Pinner: Great Tits still feeding young in nest box. This seems a bit late, any thoughts? (Richard Francis). *Rotherhithe: Common Tern and 2 Egyptian Geese Surrey Water, 9 Black-headed Gulls (1st returning birds - 4 off Greenland Pier + 5 Greenland Dock), 45 Tufted Ducks (33 Surrey Water + 12 Canada Water) but no sign of female Long-tailed Duck on Canada Water/Surrey Water today or yesterday (Richard Bonser). *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Black-necked Grebe, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 4 Egyptian Goose ad + 3 goslings (Bob Warden per FJM). 17.30-18.45 4 Yellow-legged Gull (KGV1 Gantry), 1 Black-necked Grebe (S.Basin), 1 Common Sandpiper (S.Basin, wet bank), 2 Stock Dove (N.Basin, west bank) (A.Luscombe). *Walthamstow Marshes: 3 Swallow by riding stables (Paul Whiteman, Mike Messenger) *Wanstead Flats: Lesser Whitethroat SSSI still singing, 4 House Martin, 30+ Swift, 9 Black-headed Gull W, 20+ Herring Gull W (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Lesser Whitethroat Old Sewage Works, Common Tern, singing Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Woodlands Farm DA16: Tawny Owl calling at dusk - heard during bat survey, Common Pipistrelle and Soprano Pipistrelle seen (Conrad Ellam) 'Tuesday 2 July 2013' *Brunel University Bicentenary Gardens: 2 singing Lesser Whitethroats present for about a month but no females seen, Monk Parakeet over calling - first site record, also Brown Argus and Ringlet butterflies, 21 Bee Orchids in two groups and 4 Pyramidal Orchids (Roger Morton). *East India Dock Basin: ad Mediterranean Gull on island at 12:45, 2 Little Ringed Plovers (not breeding here so no Schedule 1 considerations), 12 Common Terns (pair feeding 2 fledged young on island & 4 pairs appear to be incubating on raft), 2 Shelducks, 26+ Tufted Ducks, 6+ Sand Martins (John Archer). *Kensington Gardens: 10 Swift over Round Pond (Matt Reed). *Little Venice: 20 Canada Geese incl 4 yg probably from 2 broods, 2 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Geese, 3 Pochard, 1 Greylag, 4 Tufted Duck (Matt Reed). *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: Red Kite over 1.45, 1 Shoveler (John Gordon). *Marylebone NW8 (Church St Estate): 4 Herring Gull chicks probably from 3 broods. Adults incredibly vocal. Also 1 Jay (Matt Reed). *Queen Elizabeth II Reservoir: ad Roseate Tern flew in from east 0619, attempted to land twice then flew off high west then north 0625 (DMH). *Snaresbrook Crown Court/Leyton Flats: Treecreeper calling from oaks near car park early am, Nuthatch, 2 Coal Tit, 9 Blackcap, 8 Chiffchaff, 3 Whitethroat incl juv, 4 Great Crested Grebe ad + brood of 3, 6 Stock Dove (Stuart Fisher). *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Black-necked Grebe, 3 Little Ringed Plover, 1 Common Sandpiper, 4 Yellow-legged Gull (Bob Warden per FJM). *Thorney CP, Iver: 1 Kestrel, several well-grown Common Tern young on raft (Roger Dewey). *Tower of London: Kestrel flew from Trinity Square Gardens past Tower to South Bank (John Colmans); Mute Swan on Thames between City Hall & Tower of London (Paul Whiteman) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Sand Martin, 3 House Martin, 30+ Swift, eclipse drake Gadwall on Alex (first returning autumn bird), 3 Little Grebe, 4 Meadow Pipit, 6 Skylark (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: Reed Warbler on Shoulder of Mutton, Common Tern over, 9 Black-headed Gull, eclipse drake Gadwall (probably the same as on Alex), Great Crested Grebe, 5 Little Grebe, female Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft). *Wraysbury GP: female or imm Golden Oriole 'flew off from poplars by station (Birdguides). *Yiewsley SL0 (R Frays at Trout Lane bridge): 2 Grey Wagtail with insect food (Roger Dewey). 'Monday 1st July 2013 *Brookmill Park SE8: Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Dartford Marshes: Little Egret, Kestrel, 2 Cetti's Warbler (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) *Eel Pie Island TW1: 2+ Yellow-legged Gull 1 ad + 1 2nd-winter / poss 1 imm viewable from Ham side of the river (Phil Davies). *East India Dock Basin NR: 1 Egyptian Goose, Sparrowhawk, 8 Common Tern 3pr + 2 fledged juv, 7 Swift, 6 Sand Martin (Gary A James). *Gallions Reach: 2 Oystercatcher, 3 Swift, 3 House Martin, 2 Sand Martin (Gary A James). *Ham Lands: 3 Common Whitethroat incl one carrying food, 11 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Common Tern, House Martin (Spencer Neal). *Marylebone NW1: one Herring Gull chick on top of tower block between Church St & Penfold St with 7 adults. (Matt Reed). *Old Park Wood, Harefield TQ049913: 6 Crossbill over 05:50 (Mark Telfer per Gareth Richards). *Rotherhithe: female Long-tailed Duck 'still on Canada Water at 0730 and 1200 (Richard Bonser, Alastair Dent). *Staines Reservoirs: 1 Black-necked Grebe, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 Common Sandpiper, 2 Stock Dove (Bob Warden per FJM) *Swanley Park : Bullfinch in same WhiteCroft garden tree as last year (see pic)(Andy Meaton) *Tyttenhanger GP: Hobby, Red Kite, 2 Buzzard, 2 Kestrel, 2 Oystercatcher, Little Ringed Plover, 21 Lapwing, 3 Yellow Wagtail (Steve Blake) *Wanstead Flats: 2 Lesser Whitethroat, Sand Martin, House Martin, Swallow, 50+ Swift (Nick Croft). *Wanstead Park: Little Egret, Kingfisher, Kestrel, Common Tern, 5 Black-headed Gull, 50+ Swift, House Martin (Nick Croft). 'Archived News LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}﻿﻿ Preferences§1234567890-=Backspace Tabqwertyuiop[] Return capslockasdfghjkl;'\ shift`zxcvbnm,./shift English Deutsch Español Français Italiano Português Русский alt alt Preferences